


Maxim x Morgana (Maxana)

by Aurorasilverthorne



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Disney - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986), Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Witches - Roald Dahl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arthurian, BDSM, Camelot, Choose Your Own Ratings, Comedy, Consensual, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, Disney Multiverse, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Multi-Era, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Science Fiction, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Swordplay, Swords & Sorcery, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasilverthorne/pseuds/Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: Fan requested stories and prompts about Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay from Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010). Some stories may be set in AUs. Some will contain adult content or explicit themes. I love feedback, so please leave a review, or send me a PM. If you have a Maxim x Morgana request, let me know. The stories you request don't have to be romantic in nature. I'm not afraid of writing darker or more adult themes. I'll include ratings for each story along with any trigger warnings or other important information so readers can skip whichever stories make them uncomfortable.





	1. Counting Stars

Counting Stars

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all of its characters belong to Disney.

Rated: M (Mature): Sexual Themes

Requester: Meiwakunatto/A_Lost_Minstrel

Trigger Warnings: None

Maxim knew something was wrong the minute he stepped through the door. The sound of glass shattering in the next room and Morgana swearing up a storm only confirmed it.

Abigail scurried toward him with a "I wouldn't go in there if I were you" expression. He motioned her over and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is going on?"

"She is not happy," Abigail whispered, "Veronica said she and Morgana got their first full physicals today. I don't think Morgana liked the doctor very much. She called him a bithiúnach. I haven't any idea what that means, but she's been very snippy ever since she came home. She keeps on pacing. I'm not sure what made her upset, but whatever it is, I'd avoid going into the kitchen until Morgana calms down."

Maxim didn't like the sound of that. The physician they'd gone to must've said or done something to make Morgana feel threatened elsewise she wouldn't be lashing out now. The glass was a precursor. If something wasn't done, if he didn't step in and defuse the situation, Morgana could get volatile.

He gave Abby a gentle nudge toward the hall. "Go do your homework. I'll find out what happened to upset Morgana."

The eleven year old gave a quick nod then hurried off into her room. Maxim took several deep breaths before entering the kitchen.

Morgana was sweeping up the mess she'd made. Glass littered the floor where the coffee cup had hit the wall. He could sense magic. Had she thrown a plasma bolt? Highly unlikely. Morgana's preference was pyromancy, but nothing was on fire yet, so perhaps she'd chosen to utilize telekinesis to throw the mug. His lady love was upset. The hows of it didn't matter so much as the why.

Maxim cleared his throat. Morgana whirled around hands raised. The flames fizzled in her palms then disappeared the moment realization set in. Maxim frowned upon seeing the forlorn look on his wife's face. He waited for her to lower her hands before he wrapped his arms around her. Morgana stiffened up, something she always did when anyone showed her affection, then buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled. She'd told him on multiple occasions that he smelled of cloves, autumn breeze and male musk. He hadn't known what to say. He'd simply held her tight just like he was right now. "What's wrong, my dove?"

"Everything," she whispered. "The physician was cruel and uncouth. He made the rudest comment about my age after I told him we were trying for a child."

Maxim scowled. "What did he say?"

"That a woman as old as I am shouldn't be having children. I'd be better off leaving it to a younger woman like Rebecca or Veronica."

"What a twit."

"Drake called him a wanker and told me to ignore every word. It took all I had not to toss the bithiúnach through a window."

"Sweetheart." Maxim kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm not prone to saying this, but Drake's right. That man is a complete moron. If fate sees fit, we'll have children, when the time is right. You needn't rush these things."

"It's not just the doctor," she admitted, "Maxim, this city's driving me insane! The loud noises, the foul smelling air, the sweltering heat! I've not seen a single star in the sky since my resurrection! How is that even possible? When we were apprentices under Merlin the night was full of them! He used to see which of the four of us could name all of the constellations first, remember?"

"The victor would receive a second helping of dessert at supper the following night." Maxim smiled. "You used to win all the time. Merlin and Veronica always laughed at Balthazar and I because we couldn't beat you no matter how hard we tried."

"I miss those days." A single tear rolled down Morgana's cheek. Maxim was quick to wipe it with his thumb. She turned her head as Maxim's hand cupped her cheek and pressed her blood red lips to his palm. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past."

"No," he agreed, "We need to focus on the present so we'll be ready for the future. And some of us should also learn to ignore moronic physicians who haven't the faintest clue what they're actually talking about." Maxim tried feigning seriousness then wiggled his eyebrows. Morgana couldn't help smiling at him. "There's my girl. Now...what shall I cook for supper, eh?"

He'd learned a lot about preparing modern meals from his over zealous apprentice. Drake remained adamant about them relying less on magic for completing menial everyday tasks.

Morgana had a tendency to bite her lower lip when she contemplated things. "Why don't we just order out? I'm craving Chinese and you've been teaching all day."

Maxim exhaled in relief. He wasn't really in the mood to cook. He gave her a grateful smile. "That sounds good to me, darling. I'll call Sun Lok and ask that he send over a family for six order so we'll have plenty of leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"Already ahead of you mate" Drake declared, kicking their door closed. Abigail met him by the door and helped carry the boxes into the kitchen. "I figured Morgana could use a pick-me-up considering what all she went through today. I still say you should've let me slug the git."

Morgana merely smiled and shook her head. "That's kind of you, Drake dearest, but I'd rather you didn't waste your time or energy on embacillic morons. It would only cause you trouble."

"She's right," Maxim agreed, "Life's too short to waste on fools like him." He held up a huge plastic bag full of extra fortune cookies. "Something tells me Sun Lok has learned about your unsavory visit to the physician. I wonder how that happened." He gave his apprentice a vexed look and Drake feigned a cough.

Morgana waved dismissively. "Oh, leave it alone, Maxim. If I know Veronica she called in an order and mentioned it by accident. Now stop glaring at Drake and let's eat! You must be famished! I know I am."

Their supper included a fair amount of conversation. By the time Maxim went to bed his jaw was sore from all the talking. Between Abigail and Drake Maxim considered it a miracle his jaw hadn't fallen off. He laid there listening to Morgana's soft breaths. She'd fallen asleep right away. He'd expected her to given the day she'd had.

Rest had never come easily to Maxim. He slipped out of bed and made his way into the kitchen for some warm milk. He'd just finished his glass when an idea popped into his head. He went into the bedroom for his phone and carried it back into the living room.

Veronica answered on the third ring. "Hello, Veronica. Sorry for calling so late. Uh-oh, no, no. Morgana's doing well. Thank you very much for accompanying her today. Er-yes, she did get the extra fortune cookies. She's much better now. Might I speak to Balthazar? Balthazar, hello! Yes, it's me. I need your help with something..."

When Morgana woke up the following morning, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. She climbed out of bed and slipped into a bright yellow sun dress then padded bare foot into the kitchen to find Maxim pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Morgana accepted the mug with a smile and took a sip. "This is wonderful, Maxim. Just what I needed to wake up. Thank you." She leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek as she did every morning and went to sit in her usual spot at their kitchen table.

Maxim brought her a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and buttered toast. Her lover had even coated the bread in a thin layer of blueberry jam.

"It's friday," she noted, "Any plans?"

Maxim smiled. "A few. Finish your breakfast, darling, then we can be on our way."

Morgana frowned. "On our way? Where?"

"To France of course! We're going away for the weekend to the French countryside. I already spoke to Ronnie and Bal. They've agreed to watch over Abby while we're gone."

"Maxim, we can't! The plane tickets alone would cost us a fortune!"

"If we were taking a plane." Maxim offered Morgana an impish grin.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him as she tried and failed to hide a mischievous grin of her own. "What did you do?"

Maxim held out his hand. "Come with me, Morgana, and I'll show you."

She took his hand and he led her out of the apartment and onto the rooftop terrace. She wasn't sure what to expect as she stepped into the sunlight. Morgana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp when she saw both Veronica and Balthazar standing next to an animated pegasus. The winged horse, once a statue, winnied and stomped a foot.

Morgana smiled at Maxim. "You did this?"

"I had some help," he replied, motioning toward Balthazar and Veronica.

Morgana didn't care who was there. She threw her arms around Maxim and hugged him tight making him blush profusely. Her husband didn't complain. Balthazar wasn't about to tease him. Not in front of Morgana. Heckling of the sorceress' husband was a huge no-no.

Morgana peppered Maxim's face with kisses making him smile and laugh. She adored him for caring enough about her to remember how much she'd loved the Pegasus as a child. She'd always dreamed of riding such a lovely beast, but they'd gone extinct long before she was born. Maxim had gone out of his way, and asked for help-her lover had always hated asking for help-just for her, so she could ride a Pegasus.

Morgana hugged him again and whispered softly in his ear. "Oh, my darling, thank you."

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and looked up at the horse. "It seems docile enough. Let's just hope it stays that way. Don't want it stomping me into the ground."

Morgana stifled a giggle. Her husband didn't have the best track record when it came to animals. Poor Maxim. Horses had thrown him, cats clawed him and dogs ate his slippers and anything else they could find. Needless to say, Maxim had developed a very rocky relationship with David's old bulldog, Tank.

Morgana felt Maxim take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She responded by entwining her fingers with his.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Morgana hesitated. "What about the children? We've nothing packed!"

Children.

Maxim smiled at the way she used the word. Drake Stone was in his late twenties, hardly what he'd call a child-at least not in a physical sense. Maxim felt for his protégé turned son. The fledgling sorcerer had been abandoned when he was fifteen by his original master-some spineless cur poor Drake still refused to name for fear Morgana or Maxim might try to locate whomever he-or she-was. Drake was right to worry. Should Maxim ever come face-to-face with the idiot who'd abandoned his son, he'd maim the fool, which was a far kinder fate than what Morgana had sworn she'd do should the wretch ever cross her path.

"You needn't worry about Drake or Abby," Veronica assured her. "We'll watch over them whilst you are away."

"We're only going to be gone for two days," Maxim added, "We can drop by Paris on the way and purchase whatever we need there. They have all the latest fashions, music, art and very fine foods. What do you say, my dove? Should we be on our way?"

Morgana couldn't argue with him even if she tried and she didn't want to. She'd lose her mind if she had to spend one more day in New York. "Let's go!"

Balthazar held tight to the reigns while Maxim aided Morgana in climbing onto the pegasus. She was a bit surprised-though happily, when Maxim, after sitting behind her rather than in front, gave her the reigns. Morgana looked up at her husband and then nudged the pegasus' side with her foot. The horse volted off into the sky with a single leap. Its wings caught the current taking them even higher before they circled around to wave goodbye to Balthazar and Veronica.

The flight didn't last near as long as it would've if they'd taken a plane. Two or three hours at most because they stopped in Paris to visit the Eiffel Tower and grab some lunch at a tiny bistro. They arrived at the clifftop town of Cordes-Sur-Ciel just after three. The architecture and cobblestone streets were so similar to the ones Morgana had walked over a milennia ago that she took a moment to compose herself. It felt as if they'd somehow stepped back in time.

Maxim had called ahead and made arrangements for them to rent a quaint little cottage outside the town. The stone house with its thatch rooftop reminded Morgana of some of the places where she and the others used to stay when they traveled while Merlin's apprentices. She waited for Maxim to unlock the door before stepping inside. The interior wasn't extravagant, but the house was clean and the kitchen functional. There was only one bedroom. That was all they needed.

Morgana wanted to help with the bags, but Maxim insisted on carrying them himself. "What would you like to do first? There's an autumn festival going on."

Morgana smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

They chose to shower and change clothes before they headed out. The medieval themed festival was rather delightful even if it wasn't anywhere near historically accurate. Maxim's favorite part, aside from the foods, was the joust some of the workers put on. Morgana preferred the singing and dancing, but her absolute favorite thing was all the shopping.

Morgana had been born into a wealthy family. Due to this, the sorceress had developed quite a taste for finer things. However, that did not make her haughty. Nor was she a squanderer of coinage. She bought souvenirs for Drake, Abigail, Dave, Balthazar, Sun Lok and Veronica. She even bought a little something for Bennett and Becky although she still didn't know David's friends all that well. Maxim knew she was still having a bit of trouble adjusting and that buying each of them a gift was his wife's own way of offering the olive branch so to speak.

When he asked whether she'd found anything for herself Morgana claimed that she hadn't. However, he'd been watching while they perused the different stalls where vendors were plying their trades, and he knew for a fact something had caught her eye.

The ring was a split rose gold band comprised of a six carat black marquise cut diamond surrounded by much smaller round white diamonds. Very extravagant, but in Maxim's opinion, anything that made Morgana's eyes light up was worth every dime. He knew she wouldn't speak up even though he'd already caught her staring at the exquisite piece of jewelry more than once, so he waited until she wandered off to a different table before motioning for the vendor.

The old man took the money Maxim handed him without a word, retrieved the ornate ring and placed it in a black velvet box before handing it over. Maxim quickly hid the present in his coat pocket. It would make for a wonderful surprise. Morgana had been having quite a bit of trouble controlling her magic lately due to her relinquishing her prime powers to Drake-who had then become the Prime Morganian-months earlier. Only primes could perform magic without a focus, thus Morgana would now need a piece of jewelry in order to harness her magic. Why not the ring? It was made of the authentic earthen materials usually used in the creation of focuses and it suited her.

Morgana was admiring some books laden with very finely detailed and rather complex hand drawn pages when he caught up with her. "Abby's quite fond of coloring pages. Should we get one for her?

Morgana lovingly smiled up at him. *I believe we should. I'd like to get one for myself as well. They're so intricate, don't you agree?"

Maxim nodded. He wasn't much into coloring. It was more a child's activity, but he'd purchase anything so long as it'd make Morgana happy. He even bought the crayons and jell pens to go with the books leaving the woman who'd supposedly drawn the beautiful pages very pleased.

They browsed the weapons tables. Neither bothered to buy anything. The daggers and swords weren't half as well forged as they'd been during the dark ages. They agreed this was due in part to many modern armorers lacking pride in their work and a loss of certain special techniques throughout the centuries.

Maxim bought them supper which consisted of a roasted chicken, baked potatoes and a vegetable stew followed by fresh made ice-cream for the dessert.

They didn't make it back to the cottage until after dusk. The night sky looked like a never ending onyx blanket shimmering with diamond shaped stars. Maxim didn't have to coax Morgana into lying on the grass with him. She did so willingly, resting her head on his chest with a contented sigh.

Maxim chuckled. "Do you remember the time it rained for a sennight straight? We couldn't go outside to see the stars, so we tried to recreate replicas of the constellations on all the ceilings and walls inside the castle with an old cosmos compilation spell we found in the encantus?"

Morgana giggled. "Yes. You created a small comet and it exploded all over the dining hall. Merlin made you clean the entire hall by hand even after I told him it was partly my fault. He wouldn't let us learn any magic or practice the spells we already knew for a fortnight. He made us do everything via hand the human way."

Maxim nodded. "I have not forgotten. Worst two weeks of our teenaged years if you ask me."

"I don't know...if I remember correctly, we found plenty of other ways to pass the time," she purred, running a hand over his chest. Maxim didn't have a chance to reply. Her mouth was on his before he could get a single word out.

Morgana almost always took her time when rediscovering the once familiar contours of his mouth and body. Her kiss was gentle at first, coquettish even, her sweet lips and deft tongue tangling with his in a sensual slow dance. "Do you remember the first time I let you touch me, Maxim?"

Maxim moaned against her lips. "Of course I do. Merlin asked us if we'd go into the village to get flour. It was a dreary day. The impending storm...snuck up on us. We ended up riding it out in a nearby stable. You'd gotten soaked through with rain. I took the spare cloak out of my satchel and wrapped it around you. Storms scared you, so we climbed up into the hay loft and I held you until the storm passed. We were cuddling together in the corner with you in my lap. You kept complaining about the cold despite the day being fairly warm."

Morgana deepened the kiss. "Hmm...then what happened, love?"

Maxim could feel his cock start hardening. "I asked if your gown was still damp. You grabbed my hand and guided it from your leg to your inner thigh then told me to touch you so I could feel how damp you were. I was so nervous and afraid that I'd muck it all up, you had to ease my fingers past your knickers so I'd be able to stroke you down there. I couldn't believe how wet it was. I was worried I'd hurt you if I put my fingers in, it was so tight between your legs, I..." Maxim blushed. "I almost came."

Morgana smirked. "I know. It took every bit of control you had not to." Her smirk slowly turned into a full grin. "Then I made you come anyway."

Maxim's blush deepened. "I wasn't expecting you to take me into your mouth, love. It caught me off guard."

Morgana's grin became an alluring smile. "You felt so guilty for spilling your seed into my mouth, you tried to offer me a handkerchief. As sweet as your gesture was, I don't mind the taste of your seed on my tongue. It has a salty sweetness to it, almost like salted caramel. I like it."

Her hands roamed the front of his body. Maxim felt their warmth through the thicker fabric of his clothes. He was so aroused, his cock pressed shamelessly against her hip. Morgana ran her hand over the massive bulge straining against the tight confines of his trousers. Maxim tried to keep his composure though he was unable to suppress a moan which only seemed to spur her onward.

Morgana untucked his shirt and unbuckled his belt then made quick work of the tiny zipper. His cock sprang forth and Morgana licked her lips as if he were a rare delicacy she just couldn't wait to try. "Gods, Maxim...sometimes I forget just how massive you are until you're in my hand."

Morgana held his gaze as she leaned in and ran her tongue along the smooth underbelly of his erection. His imposing length meant she wasn't able to take a large portion of him into her mouth, so she closed her lips around the tip of his cock and began to stroke him with one hand while cupping and massaging his large balls in the other. Her soft delicate hands weren't exactly gentle, but that was perfect because Maxim liked it a little rough, and her lack of decorum and restraint during love making was one of the endless list of things he adored about her.

Maxim managed to hold out for several minutes before it became too much for him to handle and he came into her mouth. Morgana moaned as his warm seed spilled down her throat before she sat up and licked her lips.

"You're still hard," she noted, gently running her fingertip over his unrelenting arousal.

Maxim watched as she stood up and slid her panties down her legs. "I can't help it. Being with you excites me."

"Does it?"

He nodded.

Morgana gave him a wicked smirk. "Then you're going to love this." She hiked up her long skirt and straddled his waist then lowered herself onto his cock.

Maxim's breath hitched, his hands instinctively gripping her hips as she sheathed his member in her constrictive heat. "Oh, Gods...Morgana..."

Morgana slowly began to roll her hips. "Do you remember the first time we made love? We hadn't seen each other in thirty years because that old fool Merlin exiled me for my interest in the dark arts."

Maxim cupped her breasts through the silken fabric of her blouse. "I'll never forget the first time we made love. I'd fallen from my horse-the ill-tempered beast-and I was walking to the village hoping to drink myself into an early grave. You came upon me on the road and took me to your family's ancestral home, the seat of your power, Tintagel Castle. I didn't know what to make of the place. Then you offered me a tour that ended with us in your bedchamber. You motioned everybody out and locked the door. I wasn't sure of your intentions until you demanded I disrobe and lay on the bed. You removed your own gown and rode me so hard I wouldn't have ever known you were a maiden if you hadn't told me or shown me the thin sheen of crimson coating your inner thighs. I'd no idea I'd taken your virtue until then."

Morgana moaned. "I saved myself for you, darling, as you saved yourself for me." She could feel his cock jerk and throb inside her as she quickened her pace. "I still can not believe you were a virgin. You're so good..."

Maxim lifted his hips to meet her thrusts. He could feel her feminine heat contract while the head of his cock bumped gently against her cervix, his balls tightening the closer he drew to the edge of ecstasy.

Morgana's movements grew more erratic and desperate as she teetered on the cusp. "Maxim...I'm so close, but...I can't..."

The frustration in her voice told Maxim what needed to be done. He arched his back bucking like a stallion.

Morgana dug her nails into his shoulders screaming his name as she came, her clear, sweet smelling juices coating his rigid cock before pouring out onto his inner thighs. His thrusts lasted a few moments more then she felt it-his cum-fill her in hot, sticky rivulets, spattering her loins, spilling out onto her inner thighs to blend with the remnants of her own orgasm.

Maxim welcomed her with open arms as she collapsed on top of him both of them panting for air. It took each of them a moment to catch their breath, but once they had, her lips found his for another passionate kiss.

They spent the remainder of the evening and the next day alternating between making love and re-living memories from their youth. The storm came later that afternoon. It kept them from leaving the cottage, but neither seemed upset. They passed the time snacking and playing boardgames.

It wasn't until the third day, when the storms refused to let up and they'd exhausted every form of entertainment available to them, that they began to realize how much they missed New York.

It wasn't the city they longed for, nor the familiar comforts the penthouse offered. It was Drake and Abigail.

Maxim was in the kitchen trying to piece together a decent supper from what few ingredients remained within the cottage pantry and fridge when Morgana moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his burly waist for a much needed hug.

"I want to go home," she whispered, "I miss them."

They left France for America as soon as the storms cleared up enough for the Pegasus to take flight. The poor weather meant the trip home took far longer than they would have liked, but with a bit of magic and determination, Morgana and Maxim landed safely on the rooftop terrace just after midnight.

Drake was snoring on the couch when they came in. They didn't want to wake him. The young sorcerer suffered from insomnia. It wouldn't do for them to startle the poor lad, not when he was finally getting some much needed and long overdue rest.

Maxim followed Morgana as they tiptoed down the hall to Abby's room. She was curled up under a blanket clutching a spare pillow in her sleep.

Morgana leaned down and kissed the child's forehead. "We shouldn't have left the city, Maxim. My poor little Abby...storms frighten her."

Maxim ran a hand through the girl's hair. "I'm so sorry. The weather reports didn't say anything about storms. I'd have postponed the trip had I known."

Morgana shook her head. "You needn't apologize. It wasn't your fault, darling. Storms sometimes pop up when people least expect them. No one is to blame, least of all you, Maxim. It feels so good to be home, doesn't it?"

Maxim nodded. "Indeed. Shall we go to our room? We've had a rough flight. Surely you're tired?"

Morgana sighed. "I am, and it's rather late, isn't it? We'd best turn in."

One month came and went. Morgana seemed content to be home. The raucous noise, dry heat, pollution and lack of clear night skies no doubt still upset her now and then, but Maxim would make sure to plan them a nice vacation-one for their entire family as she'd made it quite clear she wouldn't be leaving Abby or Drake behind next time.

Morgana was lounging about on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea when Maxim mentioned something about her leaving one of her rings on the table before he slipped off to their bedroom for a nap. Her eyes lit up when she saw the ring and realized it was the same one that she'd been admiring at the festival back in France. She snatched up the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Maxim had removed all of his clothes save his boxers and was about to lay down when she tackled him onto the bed. He laughed as she peppered his face with soft excited kisses. "I take it you like your gift?"

Morgana nodded enthusiastically* Oh, Maxim, it's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Maxim chuckled. "You're welcome, darling."

"I have a gift for you as well, love," she purred.

Maxim quirked a curious eyebrow. "Oh? What is it, sweetheart?"

Morgana's lips curved into a knowing smirk as she leaned down, brushed them against his ear and softly whispered. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 (Love) from the Maxana (Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay) Challenge on Deviantart and Wattpad.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all its characters belong to Disney. 

Rated: T (Teen): Mild Adult Language.

Prompt: #7 (Alternate Universe).

Trigger Warnings: None.  
_____________________________

Morgana Le Fay had heard childbirth was the closest a woman could come to death without actually leaving the world, but she'd never truly believed...until now.

Every contraction felt as if the child in her womb was trying to rip its way out of her. She fought to keep her composure, but eventually said to hell with pride, and screamed so long and loud surely all of Britain had to have heard her. Her lover certainly did. 

Morgana heard Horvath's heavy footfalls before she saw him. He barreled into her private bedchambers, snapped at the mid-wife's younger apprentice when the girl dared to block his way. Did they really think Maxim Horvath cared that men weren't allowed near the birthing bed? He didn't give a wit about decorum. 

Part of her wanted to snarl at him to get out. He'd done this to her after all, though...in all honesty, it wasn't entirely his fault. She'd permitted him to spill his seed within her then she had forgotten to take the damn tansy oil with her tea. 

Morgana let her guard down and whimpered. "Maxim...it hurts, so badly..." He was by her side in a blink, gripping her hand in his, kissing her knuckle. "I'm so very sorry, my lady. Had I known..." 

He wouldn't have lain with her. Morgana shifted on the bed to get closer to him. "No, Horvath. This is as much my doing as yours. I'd have said and done anything to ensure you shared my bed." 

It was true. Morgana had spent years attempting to coax him away from that self-righteous fool Merlin. She'd planned to use him. Her stratagem had been a simple one: she'd seek out and seduce the apprentice, then manipulate him into helping her annihilate his master. 

Morgana hadn't expected to care for Horvath, but in the end, her heart had betrayed her, and she'd fallen in love with the surly grump. She'd gone out of her way to keep the feelings hidden, but she had been finding it so much more difficult to do so lately, especially given her current condition. He'd always been attentive-a rare trait-one all her previous lovers seemed to lack. Much like them she had lived by the notion that it was better to take than to give. With Maxim, however, that wasn't the case. He had never left her dissatisfied in or outside the bedchamber. 

Each time they coupled, he always went out of his way to ensure she found release. If she was hungry he would bring her meals. Sometimes when she'd get restless, he'd read to her. Horvath was an avid reader. He would recite poetry and even sing for her if she asked. Morgana didn't know what it was, but there was something in Horvath's voice. Hearing it calmed her nerves. He'd even lulled her to sleep on the rare occasion when dreams eluded her.  

"I see the head!" the mid-wife declared, "Push, my lady! Push harder or the babe will die!"

"I am pushing, you sow!"

Morgana wasn't sure if it was the mid-wife's snippy tone or the notion of losing the child that stoked her ire. She tried to sit up, but her arms didn't quite have the strength. She felt weak and what strength she did have on reserve was going toward pushing every time her muscles clenched. 

Thank heaven for Horvath. He moved up onto the bed and carefully lifted her so that she was in a far better position to bear down. His efforts helped, though did very little to ease the pain. 

When the mid-wife told her she needed to push harder, Morgana considered giving the old woman a swift kick to the face. She was already lightheaded from the blood loss. She could barely think let alone breathe properly! 

There is no harder! What doesn't the decrepit wench understand? 

Minutes felt more like hours as Morgana struggled to stay conscious. Horvath did what little he could by dabbing at her clammy forehead with a warm damp cloth while she practically crushed his hand, whispering into her ear from time to time, holding on tight to her as she fought to expell the babe from her exhausted body. 

Finally, after what'd felt like an eternity, the child slipped out from between her thighs and into the world. 

"It's a boy!"

Morgana collapsed back into Horvath's arms and he eased her down onto the pillows. It took her a while to catch her breath as she was so focused on the silence. 

Her heartbeat faltered for a moment. What's happening? Something was wrong. Why can't I hear anything? "Why isn't he crying?! Maxim?!"  

Morgana tried to sit up only to have him gently push her back down. Then she heard it: the high-pitched cry of a newborn. Morgana blinked back tears. Oh, thank Gods! 

If expressions could kill, the old mid-wife would've been convulsing on the floor in a pool of her own blood with the way Morgana regarded her. "I want my son. Now." 

The mid-wife's apprentices managed to clean the baby and were in the process of wrapping him in a blanket when Horvath took the lad away from those chittering hens and ordered everyone out-mid-wife included. The moment they'd all gone, he carefully handed Morgana the babe. She was so weak and tired, however, he had to help her cradle the child.  

The babe wiggled a little at first, no doubt trying to get comfortable. Morgana was captivated. How could this beautiful creature, a living person so pure, have come from her? 

He must take after his father, she surmised. 

There were some who would question his parentage and a few who already had. Mainly Balthazar Blake and Urien of Rheged. They had convinced themselves and many others that Morgana had lied about Horvath being the father. 

Let them say and believe what they will. I know the truth. 

Morgana rested her head on Horvath's shoulder while he stroked her hair, pretending not to notice the warm flow of his healing magic pouring through her. Magic wasn't a cure all by any means, but if her lover wanted to use it to ensure she wouldn't die of a fever, an infection, or blood loss, who was she to argue? Countless women had died in the birthing bed, but she refused to be one of them.  

"Why is his hair blonde?" 

The question caught her off guard. "What?" Morgana sat up, pulling the blanket back just enough to see the white blonde tips peppering their son's ink black hair. "I don't know." She saw the sudden flicker of doubt in his eyes. "Maxim, please, look at me. You are the father of this child. I've lain with no one else. I swear by all the Gods in heaven. If you doubt my word, then look...look deep into the boy's eyes. They're yours, my love." 

My love. The words came so easily to her now. Why was that? They had stuck in her throat for months. Perhaps because she actually meant them. She'd certainly never said such things to anybody aloud. Horvath seemed just as stunned by her choice of words as she was. Morgana looked straight into his eyes. "I love you, Maxim. Mayhaps, if...if I'd said it sooner...you'd have no need to question my honor. I...understand if you'd rather return to Merlin. I...I'll care for the child." She could not hold his gaze any longer for fear he'd notice the tears shimmering within her own, so she focused on their child instead.

Horvath gently cupped her cheek and turned her head. His lips were on hers before she could speak. 

The familiar taste of his kiss-the mild but sweet blend of mint and pastries-rendered Morgana utterly speechless. She let go of the pain, anger and bitterness she'd felt for so many years. Gone. All of it. The unquenchable thirst for revenge that threatened to consume what remained of her once shattered heart ceased to exist. In it's place, something Morgana swore she'd never feel again after losing her parents: love. 

The baby in her arms was either getting fussy due to hunger or because he was upset that their attentions were elsewhere and not on him. Much to her surprise, Morgana felt her maternal instinct-a trait she'd never thought to exhibit-awaken. 

She ended the kiss and gave Horvath an apologetic smile. "I believe our son is hungry." 

Horvath smiled lovingly at her. "I don't need to see the boy's eyes, my love. I know he's mine." 

"As am I..." she whispered, "If you'll still have me...?" 

Horvath cupped her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. "Of course." 

Morgana winced when the babe latched onto her teet. "That's...going to take some getting used to." Her words and facial expression made Horvath chuckle. "It is NOT funny, Maxim!" 

"Then why are you smiling?"

Morgana pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her grin, but failed miserably, which only made him laugh again. Morgana loved his laughter. She rarely ever heard it, but hopefully that would change once she'd made peace with Merlin and her half-brother Arthur. "Our child is in need of a name, my love."

Horvath's caramel brown eyes widened. "You...want me to name him?" 

Morgana smirked. "I do. You are the boy's father-and will be my husband-once I locate a priest to marry us. It's only right and fair that you name him, Maxim." 

Horvath seemed hesitant. "I suppose you're right, but..."

"What ails you, my darling?"

"What if I ruin it by giving him the wrong name?" 

Now it was Morgana's turn to chuckle. "Maxim, you cannot ruin a child simply by giving him a certain name. Besides, I've the utmost faith in your judgement. Whatever name you choose shall be one that our son will bear with great pride." Those words seemed to give him the incentive he needed.

Horvath stared at their son. "He's a strong and fierce lad with a healthy appetite."

Morgana smiled. "He is."

"His hair is a unique feature. He deserves a distinct name to go with it."

Morgana nodded. "He does."

They sat there for a while. Their baby had fallen fast asleep by the time Maxim made his decision. "Drake." 

Morgana perked up. Drake means dragon. She glanced down at the boy. His oddly colored hair poked up and out in every direction. In a way it did resemble flame. Morgana recited the name and liked how it rolled off her tongue. 

"You've chosen a fine name, Maxim. Drake of Tintagel. It suits him, don't you think?"

Horvath smiled. "It does."  

Morgana saw his happiness dim. "What troubles you?" 

Horvath sighed. "I'm not of noble birth, Lady Morgana. Nor am I of the gentry. I've no power or wealth. I don't even have any money for a dowry. Your brother wants you to marry a king or lord. He'll be furious you've wed below your station. I'm the lowborn son of a farmer."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You think I care whose son you are? Arthur, Merlin-and everyone else-can go bugger themselves. There's more to life than wealth and power, and no one decides whom I marry save me. I want you, Maxim Horvath. You're the man I love, the father of my child, my confidant and my right hand. Horvath, I can't name any other man better suited to be my husband." 

Morgana hated the fact that Horvath thought so little of himself. He was a powerful sorcerer, weaponry expert, trained hunter-tracker and skilled strategist. Plus she'd always thought him rather handsome. Horvath wasn't what most would consider desirable. He was actually quite tall and burly with a circle beard and long hair. Ill-tempered at times, yes, but still refined and quite debonair. He'd never ever raised a hand to her. Even during battle he'd tried to avoid facing her choosing instead to battle her male followers, not because he didn't think her a worthy opponent, but the female sorcerers were quite rare and Maxim was always a gentleman. He didn't take pleasure in hurting other people and he absolutely despised men who raised their hands to women or children. 

"Once my body recovers," Morgana murmured, "I'd very much like to have a second child. I've denied myself the right to enjoy motherhood for far too." 

Maxim watched her cuddle their sleeping son. "I want a large family too. Many sons and daughters. As long as it doesn't threaten your safety or well-being. You mean the world to me, Morgana. Your happiness and health along with that of our son are my main concern." 

Morgana nuzzled his chest. "I love you, Maxim." 

So many people had trouble saying the words aloud. Not Morgana. Not anymore. She, The Mighty Morgana Le Fay, was in love and intended to inform the world as well as everyone in it. 

Maxim hadn't just put a baby in her womb to preserve her legacy. He'd also soothed her aching soul and mended her broken heart. So long as she had Maxim by her side, and Drake in her arms, Morgana would be content. However, may heaven and all its Gods have mercy on any fool who dared try to take them away from her. 

She shifted Drake in her arms and reached up to caress Horvath's cheek. "You're mine, Maximus Amadeus Horvath."

Maxim leaned into her touch and turned his head to press a soft kiss to her palm. "I am. Always. Just as you are mine, Morgana Iseult Le Fay." 

Morgana gave a little squeak of surprise whenever Drake, who'd apparently woken up for a quick snack, latched on to her breast and once again began to suckle her nipple. 

"That is definitely going to take some getting used to."


	3. Fear/Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #56/#57 (Fear/Hope) from the Maxana (Maxim Horvath x Morgana Le Fay) Challange on Deviantart and Wattpad.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all its characters belong to Disney.

(Note: Daemory is an original character of my own creation. Please do not use her without my permission. Thank you.)

Rated: T (Teen): Mild Adult Language.

Prompt: #56/#57 (Alternate Universe).

Trigger Warnings: Implied Torture/Implied Character Suicide/Implied Character Death.  
_____________________________

No need to look so pathetic. 

The words rang in his ears long after they'd been said. It wasn't exactly what Maxim Horvath had expected to hear. Not from the woman he loved. 

They'd won. David's naïveté had cost him more than just his life. Morgana had put an end to Balthazar by stopping his heart with a plasma bolt to the chest. Veronica was Merlin's only remaining apprentice. The only one who hadn't turned against him anyway. 

Maxim didn't know exactly why Morgana had spared the other woman. Perhaps it had something to do with their time in the grimhold. Or maybe she was hesitant to kill a fellow sorcerer when their kind were so few and far between already. He had no way of knowing for sure. Morgana refused to speak of it now that she was back in her own body. 

She hadn't even bothered to acknowledged him since she'd demanded he destroy the grimhold. That hurt. He'd spent 1270 years waiting to be reunited with her. He'd housed her body in his own focus so it wouldn't age or decay, at great risk to his own life, yet she wouldn't even look at him. 

Maxim felt an elbow to his ribs and bit back a curse as Mordred pushed past him. It hadn't taken long for the last living morganians to surface. With the merlinians more or less extinct and The Rising a success, they saw no point in hiding. The world was theirs.

"Watch where you're going, mongrel." 

Maxim sighed. 

One thing he hadn't missed over the last millennia was the "company" of his fellow morganians most of whom lacked finesse or substance. Maxim would've preffered Drake Stone as an alli over Mordred Le Fay any day of the week. 

Morgana's nephew was a vicious little prick with a penchant for torture. He coveted Morgana's prime powers and her body. He was a threat and Horvath knew it hence why they'd never got on well. He had merely tolerated Mordred for the sake of his aunt. 

"So how is this going to work?" Mordred asked, examining a map of the world. 

They'd gathered together at what had once served as the home of the president of the U.S.A to decide whom would rule where. With only seven master sorcerers, such a task should've been quite simple, but alas...morganians tended to be greedy, self-serving and argumentative. Maxim didn't care who got what so long as he was by Morgana's side. 

"Europe is mine," Morgana announced from her seat at the head of the table. "South America shall go to Elaine. I am bequeathing Australia to my nephew. Accolon should find plenty of entertainment in Africa. Daemory has asked to stay in North America and I see no reason not to let her. Veronica will reign over Asia. Maxim may take Antarctica."

Maxim frowned. "But, Morgana, I thought-"

Morgana raised a hand for silence. "I've already made my decision. Anybody who questions my authority or disobeys my orders will be executed." 

Maxim couldn't believe it. She was going to send him away. After all they'd been through and everything he had endured. Horvath had risked everything-even his own life-just to be with her again, yet...despite his best efforts, it seemed his worst nightmare had STILL come to pass. Morgana no longer loved him. 

Maxim felt as though he'd just been gutted like a fish. He stood up from his chair. Nothing could explain how Horvath was feeling in that exact moment. Emotionally drained? Utterly hopeless? Physically exhausted? He'd fought so long and so hard. And he'd lost her. What did he do to deserve this? Why had she turned her back on him? On their love? Where had he gone wrong? Maxim knew that both his disbelief and dismay were evident in his expression as he left the room. He didn't care. About anything. Nothing mattered now. The woman he'd loved, who'd been his entire reason for living, no longer wanted or needed him. 

Maxim adhered to Morgana's orders and left for Antarctica the following day. She hadn't even bothered to see him off. Just further proof that all his hopes and dreams were truly dead. Something in Morgana had changed. She wasn't the woman he remembered. The part of her that had still been capable of love, affection and faith had ceased to exist. She had been in the grimhold too long. She'd lost hope. She had trusted him, and just as he'd always feared he would, he'd failed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

No one heard him. Only icy wind and stark white snow greeted him at the docks of his kingdom. Maxim sighed as he stepped off a boat and onto the hardened shores of his own prison. 

Was this what Morgana had endured all those centuries? Was this his punishment for his failure? If so, he'd suffer in silence, because as far as Horvath was concerned...he deserved it. 

Bare mountains and frozen lakes didn't bother him. He made his home in a cave on the side of a high, steep cliff overlooking the ocean. Food wasn't an issue. His hunting and tracking skills were still sharp and he'd learned to ice fish as a boy. Even so...it was a lonely life. The nights were long, the days bright but just as cold. He longed for the old days when he was young and the world hadn't crushed his dreams. He mourned the loss of his mentor and colleagues, but...more than anything, he longed for her. Morgana. The woman who'd loved him, not the cold, cruel shell she'd left behind. 

Months went by without any word what-so-ever. First one year then two. Finally a boat passed by with a small crew. What they told him stole any hope he might have had left. Morgana had given birth to a child at some point over the last year. There was still no husband, but the boy she'd brought into the world was strong and healthy. Horvath wanted to be happy for her, but he'd lived in the ice and snow too long, and the pain of knowing she'd moved on and completely forgotten all about him proved to be too much. He gave into the rage and sorrow, spent the entire evening screaming up at the heavens, just to set out early the next morning.

He didn't bother to eat or grab a fur cloak. The lake wasn't that far and he was already too numb inside to notice or care if the rising winds raked at his face or tore at his clothes. He laid down on the icy surface at the center of the lake and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. It wouldn't take long for the cold to do its work. His eyes eventually grew heavy and his mind began to drift from his body. He dozed off aware and uncaring that his life was slowly ebbing away. 

Maxim swore he could hear a familiar voice calling him in the distance. He couldn't say who or where exactly it was coming from. His tired eyes closed. 

"Maxim, no! Don't fall asleep! You won't wake up!" 

Other voices joined in with the first. All familiar to him. 

"You can't die, mate! Open your eyes!" 

"Mr. Horvath, please! You have to get up!" 

Then another voice. The only one that still mattered. Sweet and soft yet...demanding and stern all at the same time. 

"Maxim..."

Maxim willed his eyes to open, and they complied, albeit slowly. 

Morgana was standing over him with two babies in her arms. The sight of her with just one child let alone two would've given him pause. 

"Am I...have I died?"

Tears began to spill from Morgana's eyes as she knelt down beside him. "No, silly bear. You're still very much alive, thank the Gods." 

Someone handed her a fur coat which she draped over him. The next thing he knew Drake Stone's face was mere inches from his own. "Bloody hell, Horvath! You scared the piss out of us!" 

Maxim groaned. "Gods...I've died and gone to hell..." 

His reaction to the illusionist made Morgana and all of the others laugh. Maxim glanced up at all of the familiar faces. Veronica, Drake, and Abigail.

Morgana caressed his cheek. "Oh, Maxim. My poor, sweet bear. Please forgive me, my love. I've been such a fool. I never should have sent you away. It was cruel and I am so sorry." 

Maxim frowned. "Why did you send me away?" 

Morgana sighed. "I'd been in the grimhold so long...I didn't know how to react whenever I first regained my freedom. I was so terrified of waking up still trapped in that wretched old nesting doll that I refused to let myself believe that this could ever be real. Maxim...I pushed you away whenever I shouldn't have. Please, love, forgive me for what I've said and done. Maxim, you know that I'd do anything for you. I want you to come home." 

Maxim sat up surprised and excited. "You do?" 

Morgana nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes, darling. I love you and I need you. So do the children."

Maxim stared at the babies in her arms. One, a girl, had his black hair and Morgana's storm green eyes. The other child, the boy he'd heard of, had Morgana's fire red hair and his caramel brown eyes. 

"Twins," Morgana whispered as she cradled their children. 

"But how...?" 

"You must've gotten me with child shortly before Veronica and I were sealed within the grimhold," Morgana replied. 

"We've been searching for you for over a year." Drake added. "Ever since Morgana realized she was pregnant." 

Morgana found her way into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "I was so afraid we wouldn't find you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Maxim. I want you by my side forever. Please come back to me. I'll even make you king if that's what you desire."

Maxim wrapped his arms around her and their two children. "I don't need the crown or kingdom, love. I just want you, my lioness, and the cubs we've made together. That's all." 

Morgana kissed him then. A warm, gentle, passionate kiss full of hope and the promise of what was to come. Maxim also peppered the children's faces with soft, warm kisses then wiped all the lingering tears from Morgana's cheeks before resting his forehead against hers. 

"Alright, love. Let's go home," he whispered. 

Morgana didn't bother trying to hide her joy. She smiled up at him adoringly and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes...let's."


	4. Allies

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all its characters belong to Disney. 

Rated: T (Teen): Implied Sexual Situations, Implied Homosexuality.

Prompt: #80

Trigger Warnings: None.  
___________________________

Maxim was carving another figurine whenever Mordred called out to him from down the hall. Horvath muttered a curse under his breath as he glanced up to see Morgana's nephew closing the distance between them. He had never been particularly fond of the Le Fay boy. He was arrogant, brash and unpredictable in the most unsettling of ways. "What is it, Mordred?" 

"My aunt will see you now," Mordred sneered, "Mongrel." 

Maxim quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I wasn't supposed to visit her chamber tonight." 

Mordred shrugged. "Women are indecisive beasts. They're incapable of making up their minds about anything. I was told to get you, so here I am."

Maxim slid his carving knife and unfinished figurine back into his satchel for later. The doors to Morgana's chambers were unlocked whenever he gripped the knob. The sound of a somewhat familiar male voice made him pause. 

A bubble of laughter from Morgana immediately set off warning bells in the back of Maxim's mind. Morgana Le Fay only laughed whenever she and Maxim were alone together. Most of the time it was when they were in bed and had just finished a bout of love making. A torrent of fury, fear and possessiveness surged inside of him and he shoved through the doors.  

Morgana bolted upright out of her chair nearly sending the man she'd been kissing moments ago toppling over onto the floor. "Horvath! I told you not to come here!" 

"And now I know why," Maxim retorted.  

The young man sprawled on the floor pushed himself up into a sitting position giving Maxim a clear view of his all-too-familiar face.  

Bors the Younger of Ebrauc stared up at him. He was a handsome man with beige blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a tamed anchor beard. Maxim despised the knight. Morgana knew why, yet she had welcomed Bors into her home-and if the disheveled sheets were anything to go by-her bed. The same bed she'd promised she'd share only with him. 

"I catch you doing the Gods only know what with some other man and you have the audacity to snarl at me?" 

Morgana bristled. "I am not your property, Horvath! I'll say and do whatever I wish with whomever I please!" 

Maxim couldn't decide what hurt more, learning that the woman he adored had taken another lover, or the fact she wouldn't even call him by his first name.  She knew Merlin had stopped referring to him by first name after Balthazar had come along and that the old sorcerer had pushed him away completely by the time Veronica entered the picture. Now she was doing it as well, setting him aside just like his old master, without mercy or remorse.  

"One wonders why you and Merlin detest each other so much," he spat, "You're just alike."  

"Don't you dare say such things! You know exactly why I hate that old fool," Morgana seethed. 

He did know.  Morgana had told him after taking him to bed.  Merlin was the reason Uther Pendragon had killed her father and impregnated her mother.  Maxim knew it was cruel, bringing up what she'd told him confidentially, but she'd shattered his heart. He wanted Morgana to suffer the exact same pain-or at the very least something similar-she'd inflicted upon him. 

"You are what they say you are-a heartless, cruel witch!" 

His voice wavered under the stress of his sorrow and rage, but didn't crack, and for that Maxim was grateful. He was tired of playing the fool. His heart and his trust had been broken far too many times.

Those he loved had stabbed him in the back.  First it was Merlin, then it was Balthazar and Veronica, now Morgana.  Never again. He'd harden his heart.  It was the only way to survive.  

"Thank you, Lady Le Fay."

Morgana frowned.  "For what?"

"You've taught me a valuable lesson this day. Love is more than a simple weakness or a distraction, it's a plague, and because of you...I've become immuned."

Morgana paled.  "Horvath..."

Maxim turned and stomped toward the doors.

All the color drained from Morgana's face whenever she realized exactly what she'd done. "Maxim, stop!" She snatched up her robe and ran after him. Due to Horvath's longer legs and stronger stride, Morgana found it quite difficult to catch up to him. He was already saddling his old horse by the time Le Fay entered Tintagel's stable.  "Where are you going? I haven't given you permission to leave!"  

"With all due respect, Lady Le Fay, I don't require your permission. I am a person, not a possession. You don't own me. Like you, I can do and say whatever I desire, and I intend to go with or without your blessing."

"You can't! You swore fealty to me!"

"You promised me your heart and your love," he snapped, " It seems we're both liars." 

Maxim climbed up onto his horse and tugged the reigns. "I am through with fighting other people's battles. If you and Merlin wish to kill each other, that's your business. I will not be dragged into your war a second time." 

Morgana grabbed his reigns. "Maxim, please don't go! You don't understand! Bors and I-it isn't what you think!" 

"I saw you kissing him! Let go of my horse!" 

Morgana shook her head.  "Bors isn't a threat to you. That kiss...it was just him being silly. He didn't mean anything by it, I swear." 

"You were practically naked in his arms!" 

"I was not," Morgana argued, "I'm wearing a chemise!" She untied and opened her robe so he'd see her nightgown. "I would never be unfaithful to you! Maxim, I love you. Only you."

Maxim hesitated.  "What about your bed?" 

Morgana frowned.  "What about it?"

"The sheets were stained with..." He couldn't bring himself to speak aloud of another man's seed.  

Morgana's eyes widened when she realized what exactly he was trying to say. "Oh, Maxim...darling, those sheets are the same ones we slept on last night. I told the chambermaid to leave them because they smell of you. I can't sleep when you aren't beside me, love." 

"Then why didn't you just call me to your chambers? Why do you push me away whenever your allies visit?"

Morgana sighed.  "We've had this discussion before. I do it to protect you. Mordred's my nephew. He has no reason to betray my confidence, but if the others find out, they will think I'm weak. Some might even challenge my authority or try to eliminate you so my focus remains on the war." 

"I think you're embarrassed, ashamed of me and what we do when we're together. You don't want anyone knowing about us because it will ruin your chances of finding more allies and a suitable husband when the time comes." 

Morgana sighed.  "Maxim, you know deep down that isn't true. I admit I tend to rely on my beauty and my wealth to gain allies, but I have no intention of tying myself to any lord or king. I've told you before we'll marry as soon as the war ends and I've claimed the throne." 

"It's been forty years! How much longer must we wait?"

Morgana took hold of his arm and carefully coaxed him down off his horse. "I know it gets difficult, love. You've no idea how badly I want to be your wife. There are days when my patience wears thin too, but I always tell myself that when all is said and done, we'll finally be married and everything we have endured will have been worth the wait." 

Maxim stared at her unsure whether to let himself hope. "You truly believe there is a chance we'll get our happily ever after?" 

Morgana nodded. "Yes, love. I do. Until then we just have to keep on reminding ourselves why we're doing this. So that our children may grow up in a world where they won't be persecuted or used for their magical abilities the way we were." 

"So...you're not setting me aside in favor of another?"

Morgana reached up and cupped his cheek.  "Never, love. You are my life and I would sooner die than risk losing what you and I have together." 

Maxim relaxed somewhat. "Really?" 

Morgana wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.  "Of course, my darling. Don't ever doubt my love for you. My heart, body and soul are yours and yours alone."  

Maxim let himself relax as he wrapped his arms around her to return her hug. "I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have reacted as I did whenever I saw you with Bors. I have no right to be so possessive. What you said is true. You're a person not my property. You've every right to say and act as you please."

Morgana shook her head.  "Oh, darling, please don't apologize. I was just being defensive because you caught me off guard whenever you came into my chambers. Of course I'm yours. And you're mine. Don't ever think otherwise." 

Maxim sighed.  "Now I feel foolish. Your friend probably believes I'm a raving lunatic." 

Morgana chuckled into his shoulder.  "Actually Sir Bors finds you quite handsome, love. I keep having to remind him you're already spoken for." 

"Bors prefers men?" 

Morgana nodded.  "Please don't tell anyone, love. Bors and I have been friends since we were children and I swore his secret would be safe with me. You're the only one I've ever told." 

"I won't say a word to anyone," Maxim promised.

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, love. I knew I could trust you. Now...let's go back up to my chambers, shall we?" 

Maxim hesitated.  "What about Bors?"

Morgana quirked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"If he finds out about us..."

"I've kept his secret all these years," Morgana replied, tugging Maxim by the hand.  "It won't kill him to keep one for me."


End file.
